1. Field of Art
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of charging plug-in vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric vehicle is propelled by an electric motor(s) that uses electrical energy stored in an energy storage device such as a battery. When the electrical energy stored in the energy storage device of an electric vehicle is depleted, the electric vehicle is connected or “plugged-in” to an electrical grid for charging. The electrical grid supplies power to the electric vehicle to charge the energy storage device used by the vehicle.
Generally, electric vehicles are encouraged to charge during off-peak hours of the electrical grid to prevent the increase of loads during on-peak hours. However, setting fixed charging times for off-peak charging of electric vehicles results in most electric vehicles being programmed to start charging at the same time. Given the typical usage of an electric vehicle, the time needed to recharge the vehicle may result in the vehicle being charged well before the time the owner needs the vehicle charged. Accordingly, there is no need to charge electric vehicles at the same off-peak time.